Aomizu Sapphire
Aomizu Sapphire (or Koe her friends nickname for Sapphire) is a very elegant, talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. She likes to hang out with her best friends or playing instruments espacially guitar. Sapphire also likes singing. But she is not really great at studing. In this case, she needs the help of her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Azure (キュアアズール Kyua Azūru) and controls the power of water and snow. Her catchphrase is "Everyone is special!" (誰もが特別です Daremoga tokubetsudesu). History Becoming PreCure Cold Colors Pretty Cure Sky Pretty Cure Collecting the Tears To Skyriver Against Catastrophe Perosnality Sapphire is a very elegant, talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. She also is very handy and is ably to play much instruments. Her favorite instrument is the guitar. She is the most musical girl in her age and in her school. At other schools, Sapphire is know as the "Princess of Music" or as "Music Star". Appearance Sapphire has dark blue hair, tied into a side ponytail, hold by a blue band. Her eye color is navy. She wears a dark blue jacket and a light blue long-shirt underneath. She also wears a dark brown belt over the shirt. She wears blue shorts and dark blue sneakers. As Cure Azure, her hair becomes longer but the color stays. Her eyes turn into a lighter blue. Her hair is still tied into a side ponytail, hold by a blue band with a blue jewel. She wears a blue choker and a sleeveless, dark blue dress. Like the other Cures, Azure wears a belt. But her belt is hold by a ribbon. She wears blue arm warmers and carries her commune at the left side of her belt. Relationships Blue - Aomizu Yuki - Cure Azure Get your talents in blue color! Cure Azure! 青色であなたの才能を入手！キュアアズール！ Aoiro de anata no sainō o nyūshu! Kyuaazūru! Cure Azure (キュアアズール Kyua Azūru) is Sapphire's alter ego. She holds the power of talents and controls both, water and snow. In team, Azure has most problems with fighting together. But she learns it very fast. Alone, Azure can perform Blue Wave. And later Crystal Blizzard after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Whitney, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasie. In the sequel, Cure Azure is able to use the attack Navy Blue Arrow. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Whitney, they can use Moon Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Cirlce. And after getting the Color Palette they can user Magical Rainbow Finale. Attacks Blue Wave - Crystal Blizzard - Navy Blue Arrow - Transformation "Pretty Cure, Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure, Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Aomizu Sapphire to transform into Cure Azure in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to dark blue. Then, Sapphire appears in front of a huge blue wave. Her body is covered by a light blue light. Then the wave comes towards her and she stand in water. She starts to spin as her whole body is covered in water. Her hair becomes longer. The water around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Then her boots appear the same way. Her dress appears also the same way. After this, her eye color changes, her belt with the ribbon appears and her hair get tied into a ponytail. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. Etymology Aomizu (青水) - Ao (青) means blue, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Azure, and her theme color, which is blue. Mizu (水) means water and she controls water (and snow) as Cure Azure. Sapphire (サファイア) - From the name of the gemstone, the blue birthstone of September, which is derived from Greek sappheiros, ultimately from the Hebrew word sappir. Koe (コエ) - Koe is a Japanese word, which means Voice. Maybe her friends started to call Sapphire Koe, because of her great singing voice. Cure Azure - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Azure, which comes from the English word that means "sky blue". It is ultimately from Persian lajvard meaning "azure, lapis lazuli". Songs Duets Trivia *Sapphire a bit similar to Minazuki Karen and Aoki Reika. *Similarities between Sapphire and Karen: **Both are blue Cures. **Both play an instrument. **Both control powers, which are based on water. **Both are best friend with a green Cure (Akimoto Komachi and Midorikusa Emerald) **Both are the fifth Cure, who transforms. **Also, Cure Aqua has an attack, which is called "Sapphire Arrow", which includes Sapphire's given name. *Similarities between Sapphire and Reika: **Both are blue Cures. **Both conrtol powers, which are based on snow/ice (ice in Beauty's case) **Both have a attack with the word "Blizzard" *Her Cure name was planed to be Cure Blue or Cure Sapphire. But these ideas were removed and she became Cure Azure. *Sapphire has a poster from Suite Pretty Cure in her room. Gallery Aomizu Sapphire.png|Sapphire's Profile Cure Azure.png|Cure Azure's Profile AomizuOnlineProfile.png|Aomizu Sapphire's Profile at FairySina Online References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Sapphire #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Azure Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Category:Characters